


Smells like Home [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, Gen, Nakama, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Post Drum Island-Arc.Chopper likes everyone in his new herd. Although he's not quite so sure about Zoro, who smells like metal and blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smells like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384716) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Smells%20Like%20Home.mp3) | 24:44 | 18.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/smells-like-home) |  |   
  
### Music

_fish_ by The Kaleidoscope

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
